The Longest Night
by KStarr21
Summary: Season 8 Episode 1. Rory has left Stars Hollow to begin her career path. Meanwhile, an event will test the resilience of the residents. Rory adjusts to journalism and meets an advisor. Season 8 Episode 1 picks up directly after Season 7 Episode 22.
1. Scene 1

I just recently finished catching up with the rest of civilization and have now earned the right to say I have watched with great nail-biting and edge-of-seat anticipation all intense and heart-warming seasons of fabulous penmanship and acting, in the event that I have at times fallen out of my seat with being on the edge and everything. Without further ado, and while the Gilmore dust has yet to settle, I have decided to take on my version of the non-existent season 8, beginning with episode 1: The Longest Night.

S8E1

The Longest Night

Open scene with Lorelai and Luke strolling around town.

"Stars Hollow sure seems a lot lazier and slower today," says Lorelai to Luke.

Luke places his hands in his pockets. "Hmm, must be something in the water."

"Ugh, hopefully not pickle juice but more than likely, it is. I refuse to think it has anything to do with Rory's going away."

"Yeah, wait. Whatever happened to the whole freight of pickles turning over? Did we all just decide to forget about it?"

"I think we all called for a town meeting to petition the pickle smell and allocate the town funds to get rid of it."

"Well needless to say, the money was put to good use."

Lorelai sniffs the air. "Evidently."

Kirk frantically runs up to the pair.

"Lorelai! Lorelai! Rory's gone!"

"Yes, we are aware of that, all 12 consecutive hours and counting. You should learn how to catch your breath, Kirk."

"Folks are saying she ran away, is that true Lorelai?"

"Couldn't be any more true. Where have you been?"

"What happened? Did mother and daughter have a tiff? Give me the play by play."

"Many a tiff, Kirk, but you see this tiff was way bigger than any tiffs we've ever had and Rory's decided not to come back for at least another few montths, so we agreed. And get this, it's so bad, she wants me to start calling her Lorelai now." Lorelai slowly nodded for effect. All the while, Luke looks down while attempting to hide his smirk. Kirk looks back in disbelief.

"Wow, must be serious."

"But don't go spreading this around, ok? It's just between you and me," Lorelai says.

"And Luke." Kirk gestures to Luke.

"And Luke for that matter," Lorelai added dutifully.

"So, what's in the box, Kirk?" Luke nods his head towards the box.

"Just a few antiques I've gotta drop off at Mrs. Kim's, and I have a strong feeling it's nothing I would want to buy myself. Something inside is moving back and forth every time I take a step forward with my left foot. See?" He demonstrates by taking a step forward. Lorelai and Luke listen intently and exchange looks. "Maybe it hates left feet," says Kirk.

"So it's not yours?" asks Luke.

"What's not mine?"

"The box, Kirk. The stuff that's in the box."

"No, the box is mine, but the stuff in it per se is not."

"Ok..." Lorelai adds uncomfortably.

"Lorelai, I'm sure you've had lots of boxes that don't belong to you, right Luke?"

"Only Lorelai can answer that, Kirk."

"It's true, Kirk." Lorelai looks down and clutches Luke while gesturing to Kirk. "There's a...cat...behind..." Kirk turns around.

"Oh great, now I'm attracting the felines and I don't know why. I just washed this argyle sweater, scrubbed my trousers with baking soda AND lemon *twice* AND got my shoes shined by the shoe shiner."

Lorelai to Luke, whispering "Shoe shiners are still a thing?"

Kirk to cat "Heel boy or girl, heel."

"Kirk, it's a cat, not a dog. Cats don't heel. Or at least I don't think they do."

Says Luke, "He must really like you, Kirk, that or the box."

"Oh no. I am not giving my box to this culprit, not when it has so many practical uses."

"No, Kirk, I just meant he's probably attracted to what's inside the box."

"Sounds plausible, but I won't take that chance. I need to go and figure this out. Good day, Lorelai. Luke."

The cat continues to follow Kirk.

Luke to Lorelai. "I take it Kirk wasn't at the going-away party?"

"I had no idea. I totally thought he was there. He doesn't miss a thing and almost everyone catches up one another in this town. Something really must be in the water. Even that cat senses it."

"Definitely unheard of," Luke says.

Lorelai looks behind her. "Aww, at least it's a gray cat. Seeing that cat strangely reminds me of my own cutie."

"You have a cat? Since when?"

"No, I mean Paul Anka. With him being a pet and everything."

"Oh no, Paul Anka is way cuter."

"I don't know, comparing cats to dogs is like comparing apples and oranges."

"True."

"But dogs, I mean, gosh. I've always seen myslef with a teeny, cutesy labradoodle and not some shaggy grandiose softie."

"Sorry I can't be a cutesy Chris and instead had to be some shaggy grandiose softie. But at least I don't drool."

"Oh, stop it."

*pause*

Luke looks down. "So are you missing Rory yet?"

"Are you kidding? I miss her even when she's at Lane's or even when she's downstairs sleeping in her bedroom. All 200ft away."

"So is that a yes?"

Lorelai looks up. "Ah, this is a different kind of miss. You see, she's practically on the other side of the country. This is an advanced Yale miss. Give it another hour and I'm sure to break down and sputter like the Jeep Wrangler and bawl my eyes out in the process. Trust me, it will not be pretty."

Luke faces Lorelai. "Lorelai listen. I know it's hard in the short run. No one wants to let go. But you did the right thing. This is Rory's big break. She deserves it. She's going to be ok."

Lorelai smiles goofily. Luke looks taken aback. "Why are you smiling? You should at least be crying tears of joy. That was supposed to be the effect of my mini speech."

"Sorry Luke. I don't know. I guess-I'm just still not over it. I mean, you and me this close like this. I don't know! It's-refreshing." Luke looks seriously at Lorelai. She continues. "No. It's fantastic." Both lean in for a kiss. "And thank you for that mini speech. Although it wasn't so mini. I needed to hear that. You have no idea, Luke."

"You're welcome, Lorelai." Both continue to hold hands and look at one another. "So...you wanna get some coffee at this place called Luke's Diner?"

"Hey, I know that place. Isn't that the restaurant that was ambushed by a bunch of random haystacks not too long ago, so to speak?"

"Yep, that's the place. That's also the place we stopped by when we had 5am coffee this morning until Rory took off. Also known as my workplace."

"Sounds like a plan. I hope they got rid of that silly 'no cell phones' sign. I mean, who doesn't own a cell phone in Stars Hollow? *stupid question, don't answer that.*"

"Very, and for the record, it was cynical Jess' idea to hang up the sign."

"Hmm, learn something new every day."

"Yep yep."

"5 bucks says that stray cat is still curiously courting Kirk."

"You're on."

Lorelai and Luke turn around just in time to see a tail wagging behind Kirk as Krirk turned the corner. Kirk faintly says "shoo shoo" in the distance while onlookers exchange glances.

Lorelai offers her hand for the bet payout along with a told-you-so expression, but Luke takes her hand into his hand instead.

"Coffee's on me." They walk off.

*Cue Intro*


	2. Scene 2

Part 2

Lorelai is at home, tidying up. She just got through with looking around Rory's room and softly closing the door. Her phone rings. It's Emily. Lorelai sighs and looks up before answering.

"Hello-"

"Is it true, Lorelai? Is there really a Gilmore in Iowa gone unclaimed?" Emily intently watches a maid set up the dinner table.

Lorelai moves into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door. "Yes, mom, it's true. Rory has willingly and without my help taken the offer as reporter and she's currrently basking in the glorious Iowa sun."

Emily continues to watch the maid. In the corner, we can see Richard in his house robe beginning to walk towards the direction of Emily but then he abruptly turns around upon hearing the conversation. "That's it. You two have left me no choice. You have willingly breached Gilmore authority and I've decided to send out the SWAT team."

Lorelai closes the fridge door, with an apple in hand."'Gilmore authority?' Mom, you're being more ridiculous than the time you tried to revive orange spandex."

Emily places a hand on one of the chairs. "Lorelai, I'm serious."

Lorelai examines the apple and rubs it on her blouse. "Well, I'm not and I wish for once you realize that she made up her mind and that I didn't choose to stop her this time. This is Rory's thing, mom. Not yours, not mine, not dad's, hers."

"Huh. Some 'thing.' You know deep down it's not the wisest career choice when you refer to a big career move as a 'thing.' I don't know how you can be so lax, Lorelai-wait a minute, did you set aside your differences and get back together with that coffee shop owner?"

"I see the mom radar is good until old age." Lorelai inspects the apple.

"Excuse me?"

Lorelai sets down the apple."Mom, his name is Luke and he owns a diner. And yes, it was the greatest thing, er-career move."

Emily is still in the dining room. "You mean the same backwards cap-wearing, bad-boy Luke you so boldly proposed to and he suddenly got cold feet?"

Lorelai props up an elbow on the table. "Mom, if you're going to continue to berate the Lorelais and challenge innocent men of their integrity based on a backwards cap, I am going to have to hang up."

The maid finishes and exits the room and Emily walks around. "But why, Lorelai? I even had a group of suitors lined up for you to meet. And on their time. Most of them quite charming, I must say. Especially Chase Worthington, family heir and third son of Worthington & Co."

"Exactly mom."

Emily sits on the sofa. "Exactly what?"

Lorelai looks out the window from her seat. "Mom, I don't want you making decisions for me anymore. At least not in my love life. And certainly not for Rory and her career from this point forward."

"Oh, so you just want me for my money."

"That's not what I said nor was it what I implied."

"Lorelai, I just don't understand why you would want to invite someone back into your life when he didn't want to include you into his in the first place after you so boldly granted him permission to do so." Emily takes a sip of Chardonnay.

"Mom, it's more complicated than that. I was hoping you'd know that by now."

Emily sets the glass down. "Fair enough. We can talk more about it during Friday dinner."

"But I thought we agreed no more Friday dinners."

"Well, by the power invested in me, I'm reinstating Friday night dinners until further notice. Rory's absence should not be a deciding factor. Besides, I've already pre-ordered the filet mignon with orange shavings, a highly-requested course and very difficult to cancel without a proper few days' notice. Goodnight, Lorelai."

Lorelai hangs up. She sighs while putting her head in her hands. She gets up to fill up the presumably empty dog bowl. It was still full. Lorelai looks confused.

"Paul Anka, has there been a sudden loss of appetite?"

No answer, Lorelai moves around the room.

"Did you pull a Rory and take off to Iowa too?"

Not a sound.

"Come on, boy." She clicks her tongue. "You can't be quiet for too long. Not when I have Mr. Squishy." She sounds the toy. No response.

"Paul Anka? Here boy."

Lorelai moves outside, becomes more frantic. "Times like this I wish I were a dog in a past life and have the ability to sniff out mischief and guilt." She decides to call Luke.

Luke in the diner busier than every answers "Yello..."

Lorelai looks up the staircase. "Luke, semi-important and completely random, but if you were a dog, where would you go?"

Luke places the phone between his ear and shoulder while frantically gesturing to a cook to hand him the plates of food. "To the nearest fire hydrant or tree stump, why?"

"I don't think you took that question in the literal sense that I had hoped."

"I guess I didn't. What's going on?" He moves swiftly across the restaurant.

Lorelai moves into the living room and bends down. "What's going on is that that I'm currently looking under a bunch of magazines and am somehow wishing that Paul Anka shrank in some strange cosmic way."

"What?" He asks while setting the food down the customer table.

"He's not here. Paul Anka is not here and I am trying my best not to freak out."

He nods to the customers. "Has he ever done this before?"

"What, disappear and not leave any visible clues behind, not even paw prints? No. Never."

"Ok. The important thing is to stay calm." A bunch of napkins fall onto the floor and Luke grimaces.

"I am but this is getting serious."

Luke instructs Zack to pick them up. "I know. Dogs don't naturally roam too far from familiarity."

"Luke, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm going to call Taylor and request an emergency town meeting."

"That should be the last resort."

"I know. This is the last resort. Hence the key word 'emergency.' This isn't just any kind of dog. This is Paul Anka. THE Paul Anka! This needs to be resolved ASAP and I'm going to need more than just two hands, two eyes, two ears, a squishy toy, and a barely-there flashlight to help me find him."

"Lorelai-" Luke begins.

Lorelai panics, still on the floor. "I knew I shouldn't have named him Paul Anka. Too bold. He's probably having identity issues and scared of his own name. At least Cocoa is semi normal and had a nice ring to it in the mornings preceeded by Puffs. Then again, it's not highly recommended to feed chocolate or chocolate-flavored food to dogs."

Luke throws a towel on his shoulder. "Yeah, probably not. What can I do to help, Lorelai?"

"I don't know? Try and round up as many people as you can plus or minus blabbermouths Kirk and Babette and I'll be there to discuss the emergency town meeting. Ugh, you know Luke? I can see it now: 'Crazed 38-Year Old Mother of One Loses Cute and Frightened Pup Named Paul Anka.' I can never show face in this town again."

"Ironic."

"Exactly."

"I'm on it."

"Great."

"I just don't want to be associated with a crazed pet owner, you know?"

"Um, excuse me? I just heard you refer to me as a crazy pet owner, did I not?"

"Inside joke."

"Yeah. Sure."

"You're so cute when you get defensive."

"And I've never been cuter. Luke, Paul Anka time. Focus!"

"Right. Paul Anka." Both hang up.

To no one, Lorelai says out loud, "Is this my punishment for letting Rory run after the Presidential hopeful in Iowa, Paul Anka? I still love you but once I find you, you are SO gonna get it. And by 'it' I mean lots of hugs and kisses, you silly dog."

Switching over to the diner, Zack asks Luke "Who's a crazy pet owner?"

"You know, it's funny, Zack. The average person's attention span drops significantly when asking questions while completing tasks," Luke replies narrowing evading the question while he scribbles on a notepad.

"Point taken, sir." Zack exits into the kitchen. Luke nervously looks around the restaurant and its patrons. Almost feeling like he needs to make the announcement for a town meeting, he backs down once he hears the bell behind him ding. "Order up!"


	3. Scene 3

Part 3

Lorelai walks into the driveway after stopping at the market to get some search supplies. She hasn't told anyone about Paul Anka's disappearing act yet. Her phone rings. It's Rory.

"Lorelai!" Lorelai walks up the steps to the front door.

"Uh, hello?" Rory sits down on a nearby bench. She sets down her messenger bag.

"Well hello there!" Lorelai starts to unlock the door.

"Mom? You are aware you just addressed me by first name formal, right?"

"Right, just wanted to see your reaction, which by the way is one I didn't quite have in mind." Lorelai opens the door and flicks on a light, looking around half expecting to be scared by a pouncing Paul Anka.

"So what kind of reaction were you expecting?" Rory wrinkles her eyebrows.

"I don't know, maybe something along the lines of 'whoa, my first name is Lorelai and I'm talking to another Lorelai. What are the odds?"

"Yyyyeah, not happening."

"Yeah, didn't think so either. Besides, I just thought to call you by your real first name seeing that you're going to big places and doing big, grown-up things in the big real world." Lorelai sets down the bags in the kitchen, switching the phone over.

"While I have become fond of the name 'Rory,' I am very flattered. And apparently, 'bIg' has become the newest hip word, 'big' news a journalist should not go without."

"And witty is still your middle name. So honey, how's the Iowa life?" Lorelai inspects the corners of the house, hoping to find Paul Anka.

"Well, after incurring a numb butt after a lenghty bumpy ride halfway across the country and seeing that I've only been here for a little over a half a day, I'd say the Iowa life is pretty darn good. The lengths journalists would go." Rory nodded and smiled, feeling satisfied.

"Well I hear that Iowa is lovely this time of year. Actually, maybe all year round. But I've also heard that Iowa's already turned my daughter into a hand-slappin', slang-speakin' Iowa native." Lorelai frowns after not finding the dog.

"Sounds about right but I'm not too sure about the hand-slappin' bit."

"I suppose I got a little carried away." Lorelai laughs nervously.

*pause*

"...And the Iowans? Are they as backwards as previously thought?" Lorelai stops walking and focuses on the other line.

"Actually, Iowa is pretty modernized, more than one might think."

"Hm, how modernized are we talking?"

"Well so far, and as one might expect, we've pased a few isolated farms and and a bunch of stinky random roaming cattle and then BAM!-"

Lorelai lifts the phone off her ear and looks at it when Rory sounded the effect.

"We passed a series of stucco-based condiminiums with red tile roofs, very charming I must say, as well as a Hannah Montana-bearing toddler who was so cute singing 'Best of Both Worlds' with a cute little toddler twist. Hello civilization."

"Aww, adorable. I'm hoping you took pictures?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not that journalist-savvy yet."

"Meh. With time, Old 'Yale'er." Lorelai starts to rearrange the pillows on the couch.

"Yep. So what have I missed?"

"Not much other than the uneventful sighting of the annual black hawk descending upon the park gazebo earlier this afternoon."

"Aww, I missed the black hawk descent? So bummed."

"Maybe so, but we got it on Blu-Ray and DVD for ya!"

"Oh goody! So everything's ok?"

"Oh yeah, everything's just dandy here, being one hour ahead and everything. Which, by the way, is somehow very difficult to remember sometimes when I think about giving you a ring at 6 in the morning."

"Please mom, you don't have to second-guess calling me. I'm up when you are. Journalists are like that. 5am and coffee's on the table without a moment's notice."

"That's tres reassuring."

*pause*

"Are you sure everything's cool? It sounds eerily calm there. I can almost hear the crickets. So spill." Rory moves around on the bench a little, getting comfortable.

"Ugh, you caught me. We lost Paul Anka."

Rory immediately puts on a serious face. "Ok. I take back my spill."

"We lost Paul Anka and he's not showing up and he left behind one very agitated mom."

"Ohhhhnoooo, not Paul Anka. Wait, who's 'we'?'

"The two Lorelais you left behind: the overly-anxious one and the dangerously emotional one."

"Aww mom, I'm so sorry. I'm sure he didn't go too far. Is he temporarily lost as in did he just go for a walk down to the park? He does that sometimes, you know, to clear his mind."

"Dogs need to clear their minds?"

"Hey, the life of a dog can get very complicated. I would need to clear my mind if I didn't know who my birth parents were."

"Ha. Ha."

"Yeah I know, not the most tasteful metaphor. So is he lost lost?"

"If lost lost means that I had to call for an emergency town meeting, then yes. Paul Anka is in fact lost lost."

"Oh my gosh...you don't think he followed me all the way to Iowa, do you?" Rory looks around, worried.

Lorelai sighs and places a hand on her hip. "Yes, Rory. I do believe he ran furiously after the giant yellow-moving fire hydrant and somehow latched onto the back with his feverish little paws. He couldn't bear one second more to be without his Rory."

"I see someone's sense of humor hasn't left Stars Hollow."

"I'm more worried about you and leaving your sense of realism and practicality over here, young lady. Why don't you swing right over indefinitely and pick it up?"

"Hey, getting the responses to serious inquiries from a presidential hopeful is as real as it gets and I haven't lost that sense of real in any essence of the word."

"I also see Iowa's made you about one..two..no TEN times more defensive."

"It comes with the job, I suppose."

"How's that going by the way?"

"What, being defensive?"

"No silly, the job!"

Rory looks down at her notes. "Well the job itself doesn't start til next week."

Lorelai over the phone. "Ugh, the old bait and switch."

Rory looks up in the distance. "We have to go through this week-long orientation thingy where they talk about the theory of writing and the art of journalism. You know, Yale 101 all over again."

Lorelai fixes the living room rug with her foot. "Sounds drier than a piece of Rye bread baking in the Iowa sun."

"Tell me about it."

"At least you're ahead of the game, kiddo."

"You know, I thought about that, but I thought how cool it would be for once If I were normal and wasn't always ahead of the game and instead humbled myself and try to play-ease my way into the world of journalism for as long as I can stand it. Being teacher's pet hasn't necessarily been my objective."

"Ugh, 'teacher's pet'. Bad pun. Bad girl."

"Oh mom, I had no idea. Here I am just rambling and out comes Paul Anka."

Lorelai turns around abruptly. "Ugh another bad pun. You almost gave me whiplash!"

"Oops, right. Paul Anka is still missing.."

"It's going to be so lonely here if Paul Anka ran away for good. Like 'Bon-Bons meets stale peanuts and fries' lonely."

"No! You will find Paul Anka and you will be back to normal with Haagen Dazs and remote and blanket in tow."

"Oh Rory, I sure hope so because I'm out of bon-bons and I don't know of any place that carries stale peanuts and fries."

"I'm sure you can special-order it. So how's Luke?

"Oh you know Luke. Just Luke being Luke and running that crazy diner."

"So are you two back on again?"

"Well so far, we've kissed and talked and kissed and talked some more if that's what constitutes as 'back on' these days."

"Sounds hot and heavy. Have you guys talked about missing one another and how googly-eyed you are for one another?"

"Well due to the turn of recent events, we have graduated to talks of how to track down Paul Anka what new name we are deciding for the elusive pup."

"Hmm. There's always Cocoa."

"Yeah but I don't want to give Paul Anka any ideas and have a sudden urge to get into the chocholate chip cookie jar."

"True. So how's grandma taking my going away?"

"Oh just fine, just dandy..."

"Mom, you've used the word 'dandy' in the span of no more than 5 minutes."

"Ok fine. She's saying she will disown us."

"Whoa, really?"

"Depends. Was that an'about time' kind of really or a 'I can't believe grandma can be this harsh' kind of really?"

"Now that I think about it, a little bit of both."

"That was a figure of speech Ror, she's not planning on disowning us unfortunately, if you see it my way. She was considering sending out the SWAT team, so be on the lookout for anything camouflage and orange spandex-y."

"Orange spandex?"

"Emily reference of one of her many bad decisoins."

"Hm, bold. I'm hot commodity, apparently."

"She is, however, reinstating Friday dinner with or without you."

"Hm, that didn't take long." Someone calls out Rory's name to get her attention. "Hey mom listen, it's been great catching up, but I've gotta go. I'll call you back when I can. Need updates on Paul Anka." She begins to gather her belongings.

"And in journalism time, that means forever and a day. And done and done."

"Hey, I'm not a journalist yet. I'm still in orientation mode that still permits semi-availability."

"Alrighty, mighty Ror. Talk to you later."

"Team Paul Anka."

"Team Paul Anka."

Rory grins and hangs up but then frowns remembering Paul Anka is missing. Her full name is called again and she immediately gathers her work bag and runs over to the group.


	4. Scene 4

Thanks for the support, everyone! :-)

Part 4

The next day. Lorelai stops by the Dragonfly Inn. Michel is on the phone. "Yes sir, we have room 205 available this afternoon at around 2:30. Would you like for me to reserve it for you, sir?"

A pause. Lorelai enters the main room, walking up to the desk and setting aside her coat and bag. "Ok, and under what name would you like to make the reservation?" Michel asks. Lorelai looks at a few pamphlets on the desk and studies them. Michel continues. "First name 'Paul' ok..."

Lorelai mouths excitedly "Paul Anka?!" Michel continues. "...And last name Sanders. Oh yes, that would be spelled S-A-N..." Lorelai's excitement subsides and she frowns. Michel continues. "Ok, thank you. Room 205 is now reserved under Paul Sanders for 2:30pm today. And when you check in, Mr. Sanders, we ask that you leave all luggage and carry-ons with the concierge and we will hand over the room key and spare."

Lorelai examines a candy jar full of sweets. Michel continues. "And yes, this is my actual voice." Michel and Lorelai exchange quizzical looks. "Ok, very well. Thank you for calling Dragonfly Inn, have a great day." Michel hangs up and stares at the phone. "The pompous gentleman even had the nerve to question my natural talent."

Lorelai sighs. "Ugh, I was semi-hoping that was Paul Anka on the other line."

"Good morning to you too, Lorelai," Michel replies while writing down notes.

"Michel, good morning," Lorelai says.

"So Paul Ankle you say? What, a new boyfriend Lorelai?"

"Anka, Paul Anka. And it's complicated."

"Hmm, how so?" Michel continues to write.

"Well you see, Paul Anka ran away."

Michel moves over to the computer. "Sounds like a very fleeting romance, won't you say?"

"Yeah and now I have no way of finding him since he didn't seem to leave any indication of running away, not even anything as little as paw prints."

"Paw prints, huh? Sounds like a *wild* relationship."

"Yeah. Paul Anka was the only and probably the last dog I'll ever own," Lorelai says pensively.

Michel looks up confused. "Wait a minute, Paul Anka is a dog?"

"Guess I never brought him over to Dragonfly Inn for a visit. So, when did we decide to get a candy bowl?" Lorelai asks while rotating the glass bowl.

"I don't suppose you need any of my canine expertise in finding Paul Anka?"

Lorelai folds her hands and leans on the counter top. "Well, I mean it wouldn't hurt. I can use all the help I can get."

"Ah yes, but you see, my occupation as concierge does not entail the whereabouts of a lost and frightened pup."

"Is this some sort of weird segway into a discussion of vacation time?"

"Lorelai, I am merely just inquiring about my role in this search."

"Yes, Michel, you're in."

"Yipee!"

"And if you're in the area later today, there's going to be an emergency meeting tonight and the search will also commence at that time."

"Shall I bring along with me my x-ray vision goggles as an extra-precautionary measure?"

Lorelai looks taken aback. "Not something on the immediate supplies list but feel free!"

Michel rubs his hands together mischievously. "Oh goody! I've been waiting to show off those slick, France-imported babies."

"Michel, pardon my asking, but why exactly did you buy x-ray vision goggles?"

"So that I am able to find lost items: lost keys, lost rings, lost dogs..." Michel looks up and moves his head side by side while reading out his list of lost items.

"Ah." The phone rings. Michel answers. "Dragonfly Inn, this is Michel speaking, how may I help you..." Lorelai begins to walk around and then Sookie enters with papers in tow.

"Lorelai! Lorelai! I heard the terrible news!"

"What, my mom's moving to Stars Hollow?!"

Sookie calms down. "Oh my gosh, she is?"

"Oh gosh no, I hope not! What's the latest Sookie?"

"You do know about Paul Anka, right?"

"Yeah, I know. How could I not? He's been missing since last night."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, I guess he just decided that Stars Hollow just isn't his scene. But he does have a doggy tag so I'm not too worried."

"Aw, but you must be devastated. Did you tell Rory yet?"

"Yeah, she knows and she's just as upset."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I posted up some missing pup flyers all around town just before I got here."

"Sookie, you did what?!" Lorelai snatches a paper out of Sookie's arms, looking at it in shock.

Sookie cringes. "Hubby and I wanted to help out. Isn't that one of the things you're supposed to do when a family member goes missing in small towns?"

"Yeah but it would have been nice if you had asked me first. And the fact that it says Missing Gilmore Family Member in bold certainly does not help. Whoa, Paul Anka looks like a furry bride in a dark furry veil."

"Oh, that. Yeah I tried to make color copies but they're super expensive. So now, he just looks like one big glob."

"How'd you get a picture of Paul Anka?"

"From you, Lorelai! Remember when you were so excited that day when you got him and I was out of town and you couldn't wait to show me what he looked like? Well?"

Lorelai looks in the distance whimsically. "Ah yeah! guess I forgot about that." Sookie looks relieved.

"Well at least you got his name right. Except there shouldn't be a hyphen between Paul and Anka."

"Oh, right. I thought about that. I was totally debating about that with the hubby. We've also started baking some ginger dog biscuits to lay out for Paul Anka."

"You make dog biscuits?" Lorelai asks curiously.

"Yeah, an old family recipe. Lost dogs in our family always miraculously show up at the scent of ginger and cinnamon. So, they're not just any ginger dog biscuits. They're irresistible ginger dog biscuits that Paul Anka's sure not to resist."

"That sounds very appetizing even to me."

"Self-confession: I tried and tested one out and I must say, 'all dogs will go to heaven.'"

Lorelai continues to study the flyer, flipping it back and forth. "So I guess the whole town knows now?"

"In the event of posting up flyers, I think so."

"Alright, thanks Suke. I'll take it from here," Lorelai adds nervously.

"Anytime, Lor. We have to find Paul Anka, he's just so big and cuddly and cute!"

"You and I both. Just no more flyers."

"Done." Sookie moves to another part of the room. Lorelai's phone rings. "Hey Luke."

Luke is at the diner, holding a flyer and studying it."Lorelai hi. Listen, I think you should get down here."

"Why, w-what's going on?"

"It seems that the town's gone haywire. Everyone outside is walking up and down the streets frantically."

"Oh no. Did the pickle smell return?"

"Unfortunately, no. I think it has to do with these flyers about Paul Anka."

"Oh no." Lorelai cups the phone and shouts, "SOOKIE!"

"They just mysteriously appeared on every other light post and window of town square not too long ago. Even on my windows, and passersby can't tell if I'm open or closed. Wait a minute, did you put these up?"

"No, actually Sookie took it upon herself to post them, but apparently for all the right intentions. She didn't mean any harm or for any sudden town paranoia, I'm sure."

"Why does Paul Anka look like a bride with an equally-furry veil on these flyers?"

"I see I'm not the only one. I'm on my way over, Luke." Lorelai hangs up and gathers her things.

"Where to, Lorelai?" Michel asks slowly. Sookie nervously re-enters the room.

"Back to town. Apparently, every other person's gone haywire over Paul Anka."

"The singer?"

"Very funny. Save some of the candy for me. Thanks Michel!" Lorelai runs out of the doorway.

"Not to worry, Lorelai. I'll be sure to keep everyone's grimy little paws out of the jar."

Sookie looks in the direction of Lorelai. "Michel, I just heard Lorelai call me, do you know what she wanted?"

"Probably to tell you to help me keep the candy jar safe."

"Hm, it sounded more urgent that that but alrighty." replies Sookie. She walks away while saying sadly, "Why Paul Anka, why?" Michel then takes a double look while grabbing for the candy jar. He examines the lost pup flyer. "Is that a furry bride with a furry veil?"


	5. Scene 5

Part 5

*As if it were a real episode, the audience watching Gilmore Girls is shown a zoomed-in flyer of Paul Anka, which shows he is a 'LOST GILMORE FAMILY MEMBER' and then an out-of-focus black and white picture of Paul Anka and immediately below it, a "HELP FIND ME!", some general specs about the pup, the general Stars Hollow Hotline number, and 'REWARD: AMOUNT PENDING' at the bottom of the flyer.*

Lorelai's car screeches to a halt. She gets out of the car and slowly closes the car door as she takes in the scene unfolding before her. Everyone is walking around, talking to one another while some are shrugging and scratching their heads. A few people are walking around with flyers in hand. As soon as they see Lorelai, they all slow down and look up, concerned. Lorelai freezes for a minute, looking back at them. She then puts on a smirk and moves her fist in front of her jovially. "Hey everyone, so about that lost dog, eh?" She adds a nervous laugh while everyone else just stares back. This prompts Lorelai to nervously saunter over to the entrance of Luke's diner.

"Luke, are you here? Damsel in distress here!"

"Lorelai, oh, I'm so glad you're here. I have no idea to explain myself. Excuse me folks," Luke says while moving away from the counter full of inquiring customers.

Luke and Lorelai grasp hands. "Everyone's acting like Paul Anka is some sort of cult following. How do you suppose this whole thing started?" asks Lorelai nervously.

"I'm pretty sure we would need to have a missing dog."

"Seriously, Luke?"

"Yeah I know. Bad joke, bad timing." Luke rubs his forehead.

Lorelai blankly looks outside and twists her mouth. "Well, the mystery's over now, everyone knows. I'm still considering calling a town meeting later."

"I agree. What's important now is that we use our time and resources wisely to start the search. Does Paul Anka have a tag at least?"

"Yes and I made absolutely sure of it to get one when I first got him." Lorelai looks down at the table. "Do you think he's alright, Luke?"

"Oh, Paul Anka? Of course!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well for one thing, it's Paul Anka: a strong, resilient, yet adorable dog... the perfect combination. Who can pass him without talking to him and asking him whether or not he has family?"

Lorelai half smiles. "He is adorable, isn't he? Like one of my own children."

Luke gestures towards the counter. "Coffee?"

"Thanks." Lorelai looks at a flyer at a nearby table. Just then, Babette walks in. "Lorelai, honey! You're here!"

"That I am," Lorelai exclaims unexcitedly.

Babette closes the door. "So you must know by now but Paul Anka is lost."

"And the plot thickens," Lorelai scoffs.

"I'm so sorry. I never thought this would happen. A lost Gilmore." Babette frowns.

"Hm, sounds like you were anticipating it."

"Is everything alright, honey? I know this must be a very difficult time for you."

"Yes, Babette, as fine as I'll ever be knowing my dog's lost and I have no logical explanation for his running away."

"Now, now. Don't you worry. Dogs do this all the time. It's just their way."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"So I was talking to Taylor and he believes that a town meeting is the way to go."

"Does he now..." Lorelai gives Luke a look while Luke looks sternly at Lorelai.

"Oh yes. And he wants to make the town meeting for tonight."

"I'm beginning to think this is Stars Hollow's lost community dog rather than mine," says Lorelai to particularly no one.

"Don't be silly, Lorelai. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Listen Babette, thank you very much for your help so far. I guess right now, I just need some time to think this over and let this all sink in."

"Oh of course. I completely understand. And honey, if you ever need anything, you have my number. Call it and I will be out here quicker than the Black Hawk descent."

"Wow lightning fast. Thanks Babette, I will keep that in mind." Lorelai smiles as Luke comes by with two coffees.

"Anytime. I will see you later tonight. And Luke?" Luke raises his eyebrows. Babette moves in closer.

"Keep this young lady in line. Bye now!" The door handle bells jingle as Babette exits.

"What was that about?" Lorelai asks while beginning to sit down while looking at Babette walk down the street.

Luke shrugs. "I don't know, something about keeping you in line."

"Oh no, she was probably alluding to the fact that she knows we've reconciled."

"Is that a problem?" Luke takes a seat.

"Not when you realize this is Stars Hollow and anything and everything is impossible to keep mum, not even trimming your own eyebrows and nose hairs."

"Guess she really is one blabbermouth of two."

"Definitely." Lorelai takes a sip of her coffee. She furrows her eyebrows and gestures to a nearby flyer. "Mm," Lorelai swallows. "So what do you suppose the Reward Amount is going to be? Sookie inidicated it as 'pending.' That's neither good nor bad."

"I don't know, I guess she left it open for you to decide. I mean, you'll eventually have to reward someone for their hard work in all of this."

"Yeah but on the other hand, I'm not a bank or anything either. How much do you think I should make the reward? How do you even go about determining the amount of a lost dog reward? Does it depend on what type of dog is missing? Do you base it on cuteness or the degree of cuddly-ness? Does it have to do with how long the dog goes missing for or is it based on a dollar-per-mile basis? Does the reward amount automatically go up since it's a Gilmore and since, you know, the Gilmores are perceived as old money?"

"Not sure but I think the standard amount is anywhere from $500 to $1000."

"Actually now that I think about it, 'amount pending' sounds about right after all." Lorelai sips her coffee.

"So what's your strategy for later today?" Luke asks.

"Well, thanks to Babette, now I can scratch off having to call for a town meeting. So now all I have to do is be sure to get there before everyone else does and make sure to pick up some ginger biscuits from Sookie. Oh and update Rory."

"Sookie makes dog biscuits?"

"Apparently, Sookie can whip up anything. Have an upset stomach, and she'll make double fudge strawberry marble cake."

"Sounds like a stomach ache in and of itself."

"Oh you would think so, but you'd be pleasantly surprised."

"Wow, amazing," Luke says.

They both look out at the scene outside. The crowd has now thinned.

"Yeah. Amazing."


	6. Scene 6

Part 5

It is midday Tuesday. Rory and her group finish up day 2 of Journalism 101. She fixes her nametag on her white linen blouse.

"Ok, people. The rest of the afternoon will be dedicated to a mock news story. In this mock news story, you will be given the opportunity to capture the essence of what is reporting. You will be given the foundational tools to highlight the importance of getting the whole unbiased story and nothing more, nothing less. Finally, you will then input your personal bias, measure it against the natural unbias and then weave it in altogether. Any questions so far?"

Rory refrains from asking and as she looks around her group, she finds that they share the same sentiment.

The journalism teacher continues, raising his hand. "Well, *I* have a few questions. And it begins with the five 'w's: Who, What, When, Where and Why. Very important questions, people. Five questions a journalist should always ask oneself before beginning any kind of story or investigation, just like a good forensic would. And that means if you have to physically write a 'W' on each finger, then maybe it's not such a silly idea after all."

Rory smiles to herself while she jots down notes on her yellow notepad, thinking about the many questions she would pose for the sudden disappearance of Paul Anka and how Stars Hollow would choose her to cover it.

"Now, moving forward, let's..." The professor guide's voice fades out as something catches Rory's eye when she looks up. She looks back at the teacher and then begins to move a little away from the group and keeps her eye on the redhead.

"...yes dad, I understand they want me for the story on Hurricane George but so far the humanistic ability of holograms are drastically limited and I'm obviously lightyears away from Florida." She pauses. "Easy on the upset, dad. Remember the chakra breathing exercises we learned in Oslo last month. In and out, dad. Breathe in and out." The girl walks a little bit more and then turns her back to Rory. Rory looks back at the group that was still there and then back to the girl. She slowly moves closer to her.

"Fine, dad. Listen, I can meet you on a red-eye on Thursday, time-permitting. But if these minions can't see the importance of journalistic flexibility and the art of last-minute cancellations in favor of covering a higher-traffic story, then I don't understand why I'm here. But I guess we'll just have to raincheck. Definitely no pun intended." Rory smiles mildly at her joke, then twists her mouth out of nervousness. "Ok dad thanks, ciao." She hangs up and groans. "Oh, the life of a wannabe journalist." Rory clutches her bag a little tighter and takes this opportunity to introduce herself.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear, but are you the daughter of New Jersey's Ben Newmann?"

She types furiously on her Blackberry. "I knew I should've dyed my hair purple. Then no one would've even thought to second-guess. Plus, it would've been dad revenge. Two birds, one stone."

"I see it's Paris Geller all over again," Rory says under her breath.

She turns around to face Rory. "Paris who?"

"Oh, nothing. Just an arch nemesis-turned-roomie back at uni. I'm sure you don't know her." Rory bites her lip and looks down. "This hasn't been the best introduction ever, has it?"

"But sure one of the more interesting ones, I'll give you that." She extends her hand, rolling her eyes. "You guessed it."

"Uh, Michelle Newmann is it?" Rory asks. Michelle nods.

"And you must be..." Michelle offers.

Rory laughs, astonished. "Rory Gilmore, Yale. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I just get a little starstruck. And I must say, your hair is glorious." They shake hands.

"Yale, eh? Can't say this Boston sophomore isn't jealous. And in the future, as a professional journalist, there's no room for being starstruck. Taken from the guru himself, Ben Newmann. Don't tell him I told you that unless you're mildly interested in watching overbearing fathers have a field day."

"That's so awesome. Was Yale your first choice or something?" Rory asks reluctantly.

"Or something. Now it's just a distant memory slowly fading but sure is taking its sweet Handsome Dan time. Taunting almost. Too bad it's swayed my opinion of the once oh-so precious bull dog. No offense to you bull dog worshippers."

"None taken. Although the Boston Terrier will always be my favorite."

"Not my favorite per se, but an obligatory preference. To make myself feel better about Yale rejection, I've played it up to an over-quota of aspiring journalists. And now, here I am in Iowa as intern-assistant because my dad's afraid I've been over-coddled and feels I need 'exposure.'"

"Whoa, sounds intense."

"Wanna try intense? Go up to Oslo and have your dad throw you into reporting in Norwegian like it's second nature. Now THAT's intense."

"You've been to Oslo?"

"Well that shouldn't come to you as a suprise seeing you have a disturbing habit of eavesdropping. Something, by the way, a journalist should feel neither proud nor ashamed of."

"It's not a habit. Trust me. I've had my share or eavesdroppers," Rory laughs nervously, her cheeks burning.

Michelle shrugs. "Ok then, suit yourself. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be with your group, Rory? How do you spell 'Rory' by the way?"

"Phonetically, just the way it sounds. It's short for Lorelai but I'm sure you didn't need to know that. Anyway, yeah the group, I just thought to introduce myself while the opportunity presented itself. You don't meet too many redheads nowadways."

"Hmm. I like you, Rory. You and your honesty. Would you like to make one of my requirements as intern assistant easier and choose me as your advisor? They're having me go through the group list and handpick one of you guys for coaching. Congratulations on the job, by the way."

"Thanks! But you just randomly choosing me...isn't that considered empirical bias?"

"Who will know? And honestly, who can say no to a Yale grad? You can probably teach me a thing or two."

"Yeah, and maybe you can teach me Norwegian sometime. Hey, I'll never know when I'll have to report in Oslo."

Both smile and continue to talk and walk towards the group.

*******Meanwhile in Stars Hollow. It is approaching night.*********

The emergency meeting commences in a few minutes. Lorelai and Luke stand outside the main entrance.

"So, how do you think it's going to go tonight?" Luke asks Lorelai while they look at the entire town bottleneck into the room.

"So far, I'm hoping no one will get trampled before the start of the meeting. I can't help but think these of this as some sort of sick lottery. And the fact that it's 5 minutes past the original time scheduled and there's no sign of Taylor. Yeah, it's going to go great."

"I'm sure Taylor's right around the-"

Taylor runs up to the pair. "Lorelai. Excuse me for my being late."

"Taylor! What a surprise." Lorelai says through her teeth.

"There was a last minute technical difficulty with one of the speakers we will be using tonight and fortunately, it has not blown out at this point. And now, we can continue rounding up the rest of Stars Hollow so that we can get this Paul Anka business figured out and solved for good. Now, Lorelai, do you have what you're going to say tonight?"

"I've been working on my speech feverishly all of yesterday and today."

"Great, that's the way to do it Gilmore."

"Yayyyyyyy, if only," Lorelai said under her breath.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find the rest of the extra folding chairs. Apparently, we are expecting a higher turnout than normal." Taylor walks away and enters the town meeting room. Lorelai turns back to Luke. "I guess you're right. Better get a seat while they last, Luke."

"I think I'll be ok either way. I mean, how long can one town hall meeting be?"

15 minutes later...

"So, as you can see by this graph of Stars Hollow and surrounding area, I think it will be best to start our search in the area of Stars Hollow northeast proper, thereby narrowing avoiding the pickle spill catastrophe northwest of our final destination. And once someone sees a possible sighting of Paul Anka, we will pause the search, gather all evidence and if sucessful, we will meet right back here for the conclusion and the subject in tow, and in this case, Paul Anka." Taylor leads the discussion on search tactics.

"But what if we are unfamiliar with proper this and proper that in terms of direction, Taylor? We're not made of compasses, you know," Babette chimes in, the rest of the town agreeing with her. Taylor throws out his hands to calm everyone one.

"Now, Babette, this is not your average search. This is a dog search, a very complicated, comprehensive search that calls for the use of technical terms. If you need clarification on a term, feel free to ask around during the search. Stars Hollow is not that big of a town, as we all know from everyday life, and addition to geographical advantage, I guarantee every other person will know what northeast proper means in terms of direction. Which now, ladies and gentlemen brings me up to my next point: Reward Amount. And now here to present us with some figures, Lorelai Gilmore."

The crowd slowly claps while Lorelai moves the podium and cheeses to the crowd. "Thanks Taylor, and to everyone here who could make it out tonight. I'm sure you had a million other places you would rather be tonight, lIke tucked up at hone watching Tivo." She clears her throat and looks down. "First of all, as you all know by now, my dear dog Paul Anka has run away for unclear reasons. The task of tracking him down have once been far from feasible, but now tonight with combined efforts, we will work together and we will find him." She pauses and looks around. "And seeing all of your bright, smiling faces makes this challenge so much easier and less impossible. With that, I'm sure you're all wondering about the Reward. Yes, the reward amount, as I have decided, will be in the amount of $1000.00."

The crowd murmurs amongst one another. Lorelai lifts her up on her toes, raising her voice. "But let's all remain focus on the real task ahead, and that is to find Paul Anka, whether or not there is a reward in it." The room erupts in a series of 'yes's. "Ok, that's all I have for now. Thank you and Team Paul Anka!" Everyone exclaims 'Team Paul Anka' and claps as Lorelai moves away from the podium and towards Luke. "Nice one, Gilmore." Luke nudges Lorelai, who smiles. "Oh you know, I try."

Taylor takes the podium. "Thank you for that Lorelai. Now, for all of you here, you've been assigned a few essentials brought to you by the emergency town fund: a flashlight, a work vest, a whistle and a water bottle. There's also a waiver underneath your seats to sign which basically states your responsibilities and waives all responsibility for any lost items, personal distress, yatta yatta yatta..."

Babette chimes in. "Hey Taylor, we need to know what exacty 'yatta yatta yatta' is referring to. Am I right, everyone?" The rest of the people shout in agreement.

"Well Babette, you're most certainly on fire tonight, aren't you?" Taylor throws in a sarcastic smile.

"You bet I am. This is a lost dog we're talking about here."

"If it behooves you to know, yatta yatta yatta is referring to the expansion of personal responsibilities, such as but not limited to when family members of the group somehow wander off at one point or another. Which is to say I am not soley responsible or liable for those individuals who willingly choose to follow their own path and not the one originally laid out."

Babettte nods. "Pretty important to know, don'tcha think Taylor?"

"Right. Now, I will open the floor up for discussion for approximately-" Taylor glances at his watch. "5 minutes. Does anyone-"

Babette starts to raise her hand. Taylor closes his eyes momentarily.

"Besides Babette...have any questions for either me or Lorelai?"

A few people raise their hands. One guy asks, "Yeah, so I forget. Where again are we meeting before the search?" He feigns confusion while the rest of the crowd laughs at his rhetorical question.

"Very funny," Paul says bitterly. "Any other serious questions?"

Lorelai nudges Luke. "I so forgot the age limit on this search. I see a few young faces that should already be in bed."

"It's not the children's fault that their parents aren't sensible enough to put them in bed at a decent time."

"I suppose. But I personally don't want to be liable for anyone's child getting lost or something."

"I'm sure their parents will keep an eye on them at all times."

"Yeah, right. Says the guy who states the parents aren't sensible enough to make them join the search in the first place just a second ago," Lorelai whispers.

"Now, everyone, I would like to move this discussion outside to the gazebo as we prepare to watch a special surprise presentation put on by Star's Hollow's very own girls' dance troupe entitled "Please Stay, P.A."

Lorelai looks taken aback as everyone heads towards the gazebo. "They actually put on a production about Paul Anka's disappearance? Complete with an untouched bowl of dog food and unnoticeable paw prints?"

"Guess we'll be finding out in a few seconds." They stop at the gazebo where it's quiet and dark.

"Aaaaaand action," Lorelai jokes. Then suddenly, a bunch of girls run among the audience huddled and dressed in dark furry costumes.

"Oh wow Luke, look! Mini Paul Ankas." They continue to run up until they reach the gazebo where they join some girls dressed up like night stars and then stop. Then one girl howls and the rest follow, weirding out Lorelai.

"Whoa. definitely interpretive. I don't think I can stand much more of this. Hide me Luke." Lorelai buries her head into Luke's shoulder while he gives her a bear hug. A few moments later, the interpretive dance ends. The crowd claps, somewhat delayed, scattered and confused.

"All of these wonderful girls worked hard on this number, so let's give them a big hand." The applause grew a little more.

Taylor joins them in the gazebo, telling everyone. "Now let the search for Paul Anka...begin!" Everyone scatters and the overhead camera pans out to show all of Stars Hollow walking from the park area to the outskirts of the town towards the Evergreen trees.


	7. Scene 7

As of late, I haven't really gotten back any feedback, but I would personally like to continue and finish this episode. To see how I am doing or whether or not you enjoy the story, I'd really appreciate some feedback. Thanks everyone! :-)

Part 7

Emily and Richard's residence

"Seriously Richard. We should think about getting rid of the peonies in the dining room. They're so last season." Emily paces back and forth the living room. Richard is in his recliner, reading the daily newspaper.

"That's the same thing you've said about your Prada nude slingbacks and you chastised me for speaking out," Richard replies.

"Those were different. These are flowers. Last time I checked, you don't wear flowers on your feet unless you're a fan of Dolce & Gabbana's floral pumps from last season." Emily cringes.

"Emily, I am normally not a flower person. You know that. Why don't you ask Gretchen for her opinion? You know she's more agreeable. Plus, she's a woman."

Emily stops and stares unbelievably at Richard. "I didn't realize how incredibly sexist you can still be sometimes. Besides, she disagrees about the peonies and now none of it even matters anymore. Are you happy now, Richard?"

"The mood has never changed, Emily."

"And you've been in that terrible tartan bathrobe now for days." She gestures at the robe.

"There's nothing wrong with this bathrobe," Richard says while pouting and switching over to another page.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it. But there's something certainly abnormal and wrong about wearing it for days on end." The phone rings. Emily pauses, eyeing Richard. The phone continues to ring. "Well, I guess you'll leave it up to the lady to answer that. Ladies first, right?" Emily waits a few more seconds then exits the room.

"Hallelujah." Richard sighs, continuing reading the newspaper.

Emily bumps into the maid who instead answered the call. "Ma'am. Hartford Police Department is on the line."

"Excuse me?" Emily clutches her heart.

"What?" Richard sounds from the other room, setting down the paper and rising up from his seat.

"Do you know what they want, Clarisse?" Emily asks sternly, Richard joining next to her.

"No, ma'am." Clarisse gestures the phone towards her. Emily gives Richard a look of fear and concern.

"Emily Gilmore speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ah yes, hello Miss Gilmore. Listen, this is Sergeant Brent Thompson of Hartford Connecticut Police Department. Do you have a minute to talk, Ms. Gilmore?" Emily looks up at Richard while she cups the mouthpiece.

"It's Sergeant Brent Thompson of the Police Department." Richard gestures her to continue with the conversation. "Yes sir, I have a minute."

"Ok, great. I have received an anonymous tip on a Polish Lowland Sheepdog that has been traced along the roadside of Evergreen Pass and Crestline Drive and according to its tag, is believed to have escaped from your residence approximately a day and a half ago."

Emily cups the mouthpiece again. "They've found a lost dog and they're reporting it as ours."

Richard frowns, confused. "But how is that possible? We don't have a dog. Not by any means."

"Sergeant Thompson. Listen, I thank you for your ongoing investigation on this case, however we do not, nor have we ever, owned any dogs."

"I see. Well, it is customary for Hartford Police Department to notify the rightful owners of any lost property."

"But what I fail to understand is how you have determined that we are indeed the owners of this dog you speak of."

"The individual who has reported the dog as 'missing' also informed us of the unique nametag it is currently wearing on its collar." The dog barks faintly in the back. Emily gasps and turns to the Richard.

"The dog is real. I just heard it bark." She turns back to the phone. "But that doesn't tell you anything. I mean, is there a name on the tag?"

"I believe the name tag has the word 'Gilmore' etched onto it.

Emily's eyes widen. She turns to Richard. "Lorelai's dog is missing."

Richard furrows his eyebrows. "What?!" Emily shushes him with her hand.

"Ok, I understand sir." Emily says.

"And through proper protocol, we have conducted a search within our Hartford residence database and pulled up your information under Gilmore, including current address and landline."

"You can do that?"

"With modern technology, yes ma'am."

Emily turns to Richard. "I can't believe technology these days." She turns back to the phone. "Sir, I believe the dog is in fact a Gilmore, but actually belongs to a Gilmore a little ways outside of town. It belongs to my daughter Lorelai Gilmore and to my granddaughter Rory Gilmore."

"Understood. What we can do, Miss Gilmore, is first send the dog over to your residence for verification purposes as well as initial release to the family. Unfortunately, we cannot release the dog to third parties outside of town limits until either at least 48 hours or until the verification process has been complete, even though it is in fact going to its rightful owner. We have inspected the dog and have competed a health check, checked its vitals and have concluded it is in perfect health. Would you like for us to send a dog recruiter over to 61 Promontory Drive?"

"If you must. I guess I have no choice, do I? And if I don't end up claiming the dog, there will be consequences I'd be better off not knowing about, right?"

"That, I cannot answer, Miss Gilmore. But what I can tell you is that statistically, less than 16% of dogs reported as 'missing' successfully return to their rightful owner."

"Only 16%?!" Emily asks, surprised.

"Consider this dog lucky, Miss Gilmore."

Emily sighs and rolls her eyes. "Alright then. Send the troops over." Emily pauses. "Yes, that will be fine." Another pause. "No, 9:30 is fine." Pause. "Ok, thank you sir." Emily hangs up and walks into the foyer towards the side window "I can't believe that this has happened!"

Richard follows. "Emily, what exactly is going on? And what's 16% in reference to?"

Emily takes a look outside. "Lorelai needs to take better care of her belongings. This is way too much stress for her parents to handle. I don't understand why she couldn't pay the extra money to inscribe her phone number on the tag."

"Emily-"

"It's the dog, Richard. The dog! And it's going to stay with us until Lorelai can come by and claim it."

"It's Lorelai's?"

"Unless we're not the only Gilmores in Connecticut, then yes, it's hers. They said some passerby reported it as missing and now it's in custody at the Hartford Police Department. I can't believe there are still people out there who still turn in missing dogs."

"Well, it is in fact the ethical and proper thing to do, Emily."

Emily sighs. "I suppose. All I know is that it's not staying in this house of mine. If anything, it wil be staying in the backhouse until Lorelai gets here."

"By the way, shouldn't we tell Lorelai about the dog? She must be looking for it and going crazy as we speak."

"I will call her as soon as the police dispatcher knocks on my door and I'll know that this hasn't been one sick prank."

"Fair enough. When are they getting here?"

Emily walks toward the staircase, Richard following closely behind, slowly taking off his French terry robe. "They told me approximately 9:30 but you know what 'approximately' means in Hartford time. Clarisse, can you bring down that brown throw in the upstairs guest bedroom? And Laura can you locate the kennel in the attic? It should be in there somewhere, or at least I think it still is." Emily makes her way into the kitchen.

"And to think we don't even have proper dog food to sustain the poor pooch until Lorelai gets here." She looks intently in the fridge, opening up Pyrex bowls and then closing them.

"Oh I'm sure the Hartford Police Department have been taking very good care of him in that regard," Richard says, Emily moves on to the cabinets.

"That poor dog. Who knows what he's seen or heard or felt during his time running away. He's probably shaken to the core." She pushes some boxes and jars of food aside. "Do dogs eat ginger snaps? They've been sitting in here forever."

"I don't know, but something tells me he hasn't gone missing for that long until that passerby reported him," says Richard.

Emily closes the cabinet door and opens another. "I think it's that Luke guy she's seeing's fault. That dog wants nothing to do with him either."

"You're being delusional now, Emily."

"I'm being delusional? Well how about you and that terrible robe you've been wearing all week lo-" Emily turns around and stops. "Oh, so you finally took it off."

"Indeed." Richard puts his hands in his pockets and rocks back and forth.

Emily looks taken aback but still stubbornly she says, "it's about time." She resumes searching in the cabinets. "Where in the world is the Purina Dog Chow when you need it?!" Emily throws up her hands and then turns around to see a server standing by the kitchen entrance, with a pot in hand. "Well, don't just stand there! We need gourmet doggie treats. Pronto!" He quickly sets the pot down and exits towards the cooking room.


	8. Scene 8

Part 8

Sort of long, but a crucial part in the episode :-)

The town is on search for Paul Anka deep into the woods.

"Careful everyone of the sudden dip in terrain to the right of me, which would be to your left."

Kirk walks backwards with a megaphone in tow. He ducks momentarily. "And watch out for the overhead foliage as you keep walking. Don't want to get that kind of tangle in your hair." He laughs at his joke.

"So Kirk are you going to be doing some actual dog searching sometime tonight or do you enjoy treating all of us like dogs?" Babette asks.

Kirk lowers the megaphone. "Babette, it's important to have a leader who will look out for everyone's safety tonight. And so Taylor appointed me to lead the way, which I think has been a very noble choice in my opinion. Oop, random tree bark at 11 o'clock."

"This is kind of fun, isn't it Ror?" Sookie asks excitedly.

"Yeah, except for walking around aimlessly in the dark, hearing Kirk bark at us every other second, and calling out Paul Anka as if he'll magically appear from the bushes glowing with a yellow light. Oh yeah, this has been the most fun since packing up for Rory's moving day at Yale. PAUL ANKA!" Lorelai calls out while holding the flashlight.

"Ha! 'Bark.' You said 'bark.' You know...puns..." Sookie tries, laughing nervously.

"Oh, was I supposed to laugh? I plumb forgot." Lorelai says dryly.

"Uh, Luke? Michel? A little help here?" Sookie says.

"Don't you see, Sookie? Lorelai's finally feeling the doggy blues," Michel says sadly.

"And all I'm missing is a pair of Ray-Bans and a harmonica," Lorelai adds.

"Are you alright, Lorelai?" Luke asks while walking over to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I guess. I just never thought I'd be searching for my dog in Stars Hollow at night. It's just a little disheartening. Ew, whatever I just stepped on is no longer. You should have warned us about the random slime, Kirk!" Lorelai shouts at Kirk while she lifts up her foot to examine the sole.

"Listen, Lor. We'll find him," Luke reassures Lorelai.

"I sure hope so. Hey Sook, can you pass some more ginger biscuits, please?"

"Sending them right over," Sookie passes over a few to Lorelai.

"Save one for me, please." Michel butts in.

"How are those x-ray vision goggles coming along by the way, Michel?" Lorelai asks while throwing a biscuit out to a group of trees on the right.

"I'm 10 for 20. Got a few false alarms. Whenever I spotted something shiny, it was only the reflection of the flashlight hitting the ground."

"Can you see people's underwear?" Lorelai asks.

"Hmm, that I do not know."

"How could you not know? You either can or you can't."

"Yes but with these goggles, one has to squint to really get a closer look."

"Well, have you tried doing that?"

"As we speak."

"I suddenly feel very uncomfortable." Sookie says uncomfortably.

"You' and I both." Lorelai looks around. "You notice how everything looks so different in Stars Hollow at night?"

"That's because it's dark, Lorelai," Michel says, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, fair point. PAUL ANKA!" They keep walking, random people shouting his name.

"If you were Paul Anka, what would you be doing right now? More importantly, where would you be?" asks Lorelai.

"Well right now, I'd be searching furiously for those ginger biscuits and savoring every bite," Michel says.

"Boy Michel, you have a serious pining for those, don't you?" Sookie jokes.

"In all fairness, Sookie, I skipped my only lunch today and I would rather not go all-out 'Survivor' and eat anything growing on these trees or anything creepy crawly right now. So, if I had a choice, I'd take on one of those biscuits like a Hot Pocket."

"And in all fairness Sookie, you make the best of everything. Even if they're non-people food or look like something from a Spam can," adds Lorelai.

"I make something that looks like it's from a Spam can?!" Sookie worries and starts hyperventilating.

"Wait, no, Sookie. Relax. Just a minor joke. However, I can see how one can take that seriously."

"I sure hope so. I hate Spam. It's just a lazy excuse for dinner. Like Hamburger Helper. I have two children and I couldn't imagine being that lazy. I won't even let George sink that low.

"Yeah, Sook, what is the lowest of the low for you in cooking?"

"Hmm, I'd have to say my dirty Bourbon vanilla dark chocolate caramel souffle."

"Sounds dangerously lazy."

"Yeah I know. Even I'm ashamed," Sookie replies. "Aww Poor Paul Anka. He must be so alone, wondering where his favorite toy is or when you're going to give him that usual belly rub."

"Well that's making me feel a whole lot better," Lorelai replies sarcastically.

"Did my sentiments come on too strong?"

Lorelai looks up. "No, you're right. It's always good to reminisce. I'm also wondering where he is or what he's up to. All I want to know is that he's ok, wherever he is and whatever he's doing."

Meanwhile in Hartford.

Emily and Richard are at the door speaking with the officer.

"Officer, thank you so much for stopping by. We are truly sorry for this Gilmore mix-up."

"Not a problem, ma'am. All that we ask for is your cooperation. And that, you have given us."

"You're most welcome, sir."

"Now, before we release the dog to you, we would like for you to fill out these forms for verification and identity purposes. You know, basic protocol calls prior to initial relase and transfer of personal property."

"Hm, that's quite a bit of paperwork for just one dog. Very well, sir. Would you like to come in for some tea? I'm sure this will only take a minute, but it's a gale out there." Emily crosses her arms in front of her, grasping the sides of her cardigan and pulling it around her.

Richard places a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Now Emily, let's not get carried away. Let the fine, young man do his job."

The officer nods bashfully.

"Well I'm only being polite, Richard." Emily says while smiling at the officer.

Richard nods to the officer. "Would you excuse us please?"

"I will be waiting by the squad car."

Richard slowly closes the door while facing Emily, who skims the forms. "So what do you want to do about this, Emily?"

"About what, Richard? The plan is to sign the papers and return them to the officer to get the dog back."

"Not that. I mean, what and when are we going to tell Lorelai?"

"I don't know, I suppose the truth doesn't hurt. That's something we can tell her." Emily starts to fill out the forms

"Very funny. So when do we want to let her know her dog is safe and sound?"

"I guess as soon as possible. The last thing I need from Lorelai is more backlash." Emily continues to finish the forms.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that. Where do I sign?"

"Nowhere so far. It's only asking for one signature."

"Well that's something new. I suppose I"m so used to co-signing everything around here. Even down to the carpeting and lighting."

Emily caps off her pen and Richard opens the door while Emily walks towards it. "Excuse me officer?" She waves him down and hands over the papers. "I believe these are for you."

"Very well. Thank you Miss Gilmore." The officer nods and takes the papers away, looking over them.

"Please, sir. Call me Emily. I can't take that Miss business any longer."

The officer looks up. "My mistake, Emily. I will retrieve the dog and return momentarily."

Emily nods and faces Richard. "Lorelai's going to have a field day when she realizes her dog's shown up at the very place she tries her best to avoid."

"And we should also inform her of the importance of inscribing a little more than just your family's last name on the dog tag."

A few moments later, the officer returns with a cage in tow.

"Wow, this IS serious business," Emily exclaims while clutching Richard nervously. The officer sets down the cage and a bark ensues, causing Emily to jump and clutch his arm.

"What kind of dog is a Polish Lowland Sheepdog anyway? It's a monster!"

The officer finishes opening the cage. Out comes prancing Paul Anka towards the door.

"OFFICER?!" Emily says uncomfortably while moving away from the door and behind Richard.

"Sit, boy, SIT." Richard sticks out his hand, Paul Anka obeying the order and halting on his hind legs, taking a seat on the gravel driveway. Emily looks taken aback.

How'd you do that?" Emily shyly asks while eyeing Paul Anka.

"Just a thing or two I learned in ettiquete school. That and you remember my dear old Dalmatian Sam, don't you?"

"Oh yes. Sam. How could I forget that one..." Emily sighs. "For a second there, I thought I'd have to marry the dog when I married you."

Richard chuckles. "You wanted nothing to do with Sam. A fine dog, he was." Richard reminisces while looking intently at Paul Anka.

"Well of course not, he aways attempted to chew up my Gucci twinsets. Who knew dogs could have a penchant for Gucci."

The officer smiles to himself. "Okay folks, the dog is now officially released to you. You are now permitted to inform the rightful owner of the dog."

"Thank you, officer." Emily pauses, eyeing the officer. "Say, you wouldn't at all be single, would you?"

"Emily!" Richard starts. Emily continues.

"I don't see a ring on either finger, Richard. Do you?" She asks while eyeing the officer, who is now nervous and shifty.

"Listen, I better get going. I've got a call on the radio that I have to get to-"

"I'm sure you do. We wouldn't want to keep that call waiting. However, we also wouldn't want my daughter Lorelai to go a day without knowing who it was who sent over her dog to safety, now would we?"

"Emily..." Richard says sternly.

The officer nods. "Just tell her 'you're welcome' from Officer Rogers."

Richard extends his hand. "We apprreciate your stopping by this evening, Officer." They shake hands. Paul Anka looks on.

"Oh but you must stay for dinner this Friday night. We would like to extend our appreciation to you somehow."

"Wow, why thank you. I am honored. I know it's common courtesy to accept an invitation a second time around. But being a police officer working overtime, I'm afraid I won't be able to accept your gracious offer."

"Well, maybe another time then?"

The officer nods. "Thanks, I will be sure to pencil it in. You folks have a good night."

Emily nods. "Goodnight, officer." She and Richard watch him drive off.

Richard turns to Emily. "Emily, what has gotten into you? You clearly made that officer uncomfortable."

"Richard, I was simply suggesting he stay over for dinner."

"No, you were suggesting he meet Lorelai in hopes of courting her."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that Lorelai doesn't need you to play matchmaker anymore. She has Luke now. This discussion is over." Richard retreats inside. Emily stares blankly at Paul Anka, who stares back up at her, unmoving. "Would you like to come in for some tea? It's a gale out here." They continue staring at one another. "Do you eat ginger snaps?"


	9. Scene 9

"It's been too quiet for too long. Don't you think, Stars Hollow?" Kirk says through the megaphone.

Everyone continues to call out for Paul Anka while quietly talking to themselves.

"So, how about a song? The King of Rock anyone?" Kirk begins to sing. "You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, cryin' all the time..." he gestures to the crowd to join in. "Come on, don't be shy. You know the words. Groove, baby." The rest of the group murmurs the words, unmotivated and exhausted.

"Okay, are we seriously sinking so low as to singing Elvis Presley songs?" Lorelai asks.

"In honor of Paul Anka, of course," replies Michel. "Very charming, I'd say." He hums to himself.

"Ugh, I feel like my feet are going to fall off and I'll just go splat!" Sookie claps her hands together for effect. "And all of Stars Hollow will bear witness to my half-a-second demise. I'd rather be ridiculed for burnt chocolate chip cookies"

"You'd make a great dramatic artist, Sookie."

"Who's also a cook," Sookie adds matter-of-factly.

They keep walking while some people continue to sing 'Hounddog' off-beat and off-key. Suddenly, Babette runs over to Luke and Lorelai.

"Luke! Lorelai! Oh, it's so great seeing you two back together. A dream come true, really."

"At least we know whose support we have," Lorelai says. "Thanks Babette."

"Yeah, thank you Babette." Luke smiles at her. "Having Lorelai by your side's like, having your best friend by your side."

"Aww," Lorelai frowns in happiness over at Luke. "That's so sweet! But I already promised Paul Anka the coveted title of best friend."

Luke steps away. "Welp, I guess I should take back my mini sob speech."

"But I'm sure he'll understand he needs to make some room," Lorelai touches Luke on the shoulder and sticks her lips out for a quick peck.

"Ah, young love, I tell you. Reminds me of my blissful lovestruck days with Mr. Anderson. Long, long time ago, back when you were just a baby, Lorelai."

"Hmm, not so long ago after all."

"And just looking at you two and thinking about Rory and all of the ups and downs that made you and her what you are today," Babette shakes her head in happiness. "A mother and daughter relationship that puts all mother-daughter relationships to shame. Gilmore Girls? More like 'Glamour Girls.'"

"Wow Babette, that was very...nice of you to say. Sweet, actually." Lorelai looks at the ground blankly, smiling to herself.

"Oh sweetie, any time I think I need to pay a compliment to those near and dear to me, I will." Babette replies, while waving a flashlight around. "You know, maybe Paul Anka disappeared for a reason."

"How so, Babette?" Luke inquires.

"Maybe Paul Anka wanted to remind Lorelai of the many things that are near and dear. Maybe Paul Anka wanted to remind her of Rory and how many times she's left her own comfort zone in order to explore more of what's out there. You know, Scout the world."

Lorelai gives Babette a puzzled yet curious look. "Since when have you gotten so philosophical, Babette?"

"Me? Philosophical? I don't think so, honey." They continue walking. Babette continues, "All I know is, Stars Hollow's not the same without those two."

Kirk sounds from the megaphone. "Four-leaf clover at 3 o'clock."

"Alright, that's it." Babette grabs the ends of her fur-lined jacket. "Kirk, what kind of warning is that? It's a four leaf clover. It's harmless!" She walks faster to catch up to Kirk.

Luke and Lorelai exchange smiles. "So, what's all this *Glamour* Girls business I'm hearing?"

"I don't know, it's just the weirdest thing how Babette's all of the sudden talking about all these memories we've shared and how 'fantastic' us Gilmore Girls are. Lounging in sweatpants and all while eating a gallon of Haagen Dazs."

"Well, I know this one's pretty fantastic and her first pancake didn't turn out too bad either." Lorelai giggles and Luke hugs Lorelai's side and kisses her forehead.

Suddenly, the people in front stop walking. "Whoa, why the sudden halt? Has there been a sighting of Elvis?"

"...CODE RED CODE RED! ATTENTION EVERYONE. One of our fellow scouts may have seen a possible sighting of our subject of interest: Paul Anka." Taylor exclaims.

The crowd gasps and talks amongst each other excitedly.

"What kind of x-ray vision goggles are these anyway?" Michel says with disappointment while taking off the goggles and studying them.

"What?!" Lorelai asks out loud while pushing past the group. "Who's spotted Paul Anka and where?!"

"Hold on. we are verifiying the coordinates..." Taylor begins while turning his attention back to the random group member who spotted the dog. "Ok, so the coordinates are 128.97 South and 84.56 East."

"In English, please," Babette demands, waving her flashlight around."

"Based on these coordinates, we will now scout the area between here," Taylor gestures with his hand. "...and all the way to that brook over there." Taylor points to an area past the Evergreen trees. "Please exercise extreme caution and continue to keep all search fundamentals in mind as we begin to narrow down our search and heed the warnings of Kirk." He turns to Kirk. "Kirk, you're doing a fine job. I see a raise in your future." He turns back to the crowd. "Follow me, everyone." Lorelai immediately follows Taylor. The crowd pauses. Kirk lifts the megaphone. "You heard the man, let's go."

Everyone follows one another into the swampy area.

"What kind of dog would want to frolick in a such a muddy part of the woods? What it's doing to my wonderful Armani slacks is beyond horrid. Do I dare look down..." Michel asks wearily to no one in particular. The group stops walking, awaiting the discovery. Momentarily, Taylor and Lorelai emerge from the trees.

"Well?" Babette asks. "Is it the ever-elusive Paul Anka?"

Taylor frowns. "One can see how easy it is to confuse a domestic dog for a wild one. It's just a wolf, everyone. Paul Anka has not been found yet."

"Sorry for the false alarm everyone..." the scout trails off sadly. Lorelai slowly moves to the side, in disappointment.

"The search is still on, and the reward is still within reach. Carry on." Taylor begins to walk towards unchartered territory.

Lorelai's phone rings. It's Emily. She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, hello? Kinda in the middle of a search here, mom, so save your snarky sarcasm for a rainy day."

"Lorelai! So nice to see you still pick up your phone on the first ring."

"That was sort of a mistake, actually."

"So tell me, what kind of search are you on?"

"Oh you know, the search for Mr. Right. The kind of search whose parents should sit out on."

"Oh is that right, Lorelai?"

"Mom, you called for a reason. What's going on?"

"What's going on is that I received this strange phone call from the Hartford Connecticut Police Department."

"Wait, what? What's wrong? Is everything alright? Dad? Where's dad?"

"We're quite fine, Lorelai. Except Purina Pet Chow never showed itself in our cabinets and it's been proven quite a challenge figuring out what kind of foods dogs enjoy."

"Excuse me? Did you just utter Purina Pet Chow and dogs in the same sentence?"

"I believe I have, Lorelai."

"So wait, what was your point in saying all of that? Because right now, it just seems so left field and totally coincidental at the same time."

"But I guess he seems quite fine with the gourmet treats we whipped up last minute."

"Wait-who's 'he' mom?"

"Oh no one. Just this Polish Lowland Sheepdog that came wandering onto our doorstep not too long ago. And I believe it has your name all over it."

Lorelai nearly drops the phone. "PAUL ANKA?!" Everyone in the group immediately stops in their tracks and focus their attention on Lorelai. Lorelai freezes.

"...right away," Emily continues and then pauses. "Lorelai, you there?"

Lorelai looks up and around, experiencing a wave of emotions.

"Helloooooo? Are you going to pick up this dog or what?"

"I'll be there as soon as possible, and don't move." Lorelai says sternly, hanging up. She turns her attention to the crowd. "We've found Paul Anka!"

Tears well up in her eyes as the crowd around her cheers and Luke and Sookie run up to embrace her.

"The most amazing news since the revolutionary Acai berry!" Sookie exclaims.

"That's amazing, Lorelai! I knew we'd find him," Luke says.

"Oh my gosh, I can hardly believe it! It's surreal. And to think! Belly-rubbing days and quality bathtime in old wooden barrels are back." Lorelai walks faster towards Taylor. "Taylor, good news! The dog search is over. My dog's been found and it's at my parents' house."

"But how did it end up at your parents' house, Lorelai?"

"A question I've been beginning to ask myself as time goes by. But I need to get there as soon as possible. You can tell the rest of the Stars Hollow thank you and to enjoy the rest of their night. Luke, I'll be right back." Lorelai runs off.

"Congratulations, Lorelai," Taylor says. "Ok everyone, it's time to make a massive U-turn back into town. According to the map, we're about 35 minutes northeast of home. Let's go, everyone." Everyone groans while they begin their way back to Stars Hollow.

Kirk holds up the megahorn. "Am I still supposed to do that CODE RED CODE RED thing?" The rest of the crowd leaves Kirk and his megaphone behind.

Lorelai is still running while dialing Rory, narrowly avoiding the overhead foliage from earlier tonight. Rory picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey, remember that four-legged creature I seemingly adopted out of the blue and gave a super proper name to?"

"And I also remember a time when you called me when you weren't in mid-jog."

"Oh sorry. Guess I couldn't spare one more second to tell you the news." Lorelai continues running.

"What news?"

"Paul Anka's been found."

"What?! No way!"

"And none other than at the residence of Emily and Richard."

"Whoa wait, so Grandma and Grandpa found him?"

"By the sounds of it."

"Are you on your way there?"

"Faster than the black hawk descent."

"Okay mom, call me once you're there. I details STAT."

"Call you once I'm there," Lorelai pants, "And details STAT. Got it. And Ror?"

"Yeah?"

Lorelai hesitates, thinking back on the wonderful things Babette told her about her and Rory's relationship as mother and daughter. "I love you, honey."

"Aww, I love you too, mom."

Lorelai smiles and hangs up, slowing her sprint to a jog once she approaches the first stoplight. She looks up at it seconds later, still showing a red light. "Deja vu." Lorelai hugs herself from the cold. The light continues to stay red.


	10. Scene 10

Final Scene coming up after Part 10!

Part 10

Where is she? She should have been here a half an hour ago! How long does it take to get to Hartford on a quiet Wednesday evening? It's way past my bedtime.

"Relax, Emily. If she really wanted to pick up her dog, she would. Nothing would stop her."

Emily picks up the phone and starts to dial it. "She didn't even have the decency to tell us that she would be late. The nerve of that girl, I tell you." Richard moves over to her and takes the phone away.

"We are not going to call Lorelai. Instead, we are going to trust that she arrives in the next 10 minutes."

"And if she doesn't?"

"*THEN* there's plausible reason to call."

Emily cuts her eyes at Richard. "I suppose. But this means payback." She sits down and takes a sip of her tea. Richard stays still in his seat, staring at Emily. Emily places the cup down. And firmly folds her hands together. All we can hear now is the ticking of the Grandfather clock in the middle of the room. A few moments more pass. Emily breaks the silence. "Well? Are we just going to stare at one another the entire time until one or the other's noses fall off?"

Richard shrugs and then clears his throat while retrieving the newspaper.

"Put that thing down, Richard. You will not block me out with a black and white 12 by 16."

Richard slowly folds up the newspaper and places it back on the coffee table. Silence once again besides the Grandfather clock. Then, Richard says, "Welp, I'm going to check up on the dog. Excuse me, Emily..." He begins to get up and then the doorbell rings. Emily quickly rises. "I'll get that."

Emily rushes to the door, composing herself before she instructs a nearby maid to open it. "Ah, Lorelai. Good evening. It's about time." Emily glances down at her watch.

"Hi mom, sorry. You just wouldn't believe the nerve of some stoplights."

"Pardon?"

"Nevermind, long story," Lorelai sighs. "So where's Paul Anka?"

"Paul who?"

"My dog, mom."

"You named him Paul Anka?"

"Yeah, I did. Watch. PAUL ANKA?" Lorelai shouts while smiling and wrinkling her nose. "This'll only take sec. PAUL ANKA?! Here boy..." She reaches into her bag for a spare ginger biscuit. "Dogs love these, according to Sookie." She prepares to throw it past Emily into the main hallway. Emily stops her. "Lorelai, you will not be throwing foreign food in my house!"

"It's not foreign, mom! It's a ginger and cinnamon biscuit."

"Ah, *now* you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Richard and I were having the hardest time finding suitable food for the dog. If only I knew he'd take a liking to stale ginger snaps."

Just then, Paul Anka saunters into the foyer where Emily and Lorelai were standing, followed by Richard. Lorelai gasps. "It's really you! Hi, boy!" She bends down to embrace her lost dog. She looks up with tears in her eyes. "Mom, dad, thank you so much! This means so much to me!"

"Don't thank us, Lorelai. Thank the mystery passerby who decided to turn in Paul Anka."

"Well, I think I might have to in the end. I owe him $1000.00"

"A *thousand* dollars? What for?"

"It's the reward for finding Paul Anka!"

"That seems rather generous of you."

Richard comments, "I'm glad you've been reunited with Paul Anka, Lorelai. I know the feeling of losing your best friend."

"Oh, dad..." Lorelai sits up. "I could never forget you and Sam's story. I can only imagine." She hugs her dad.

"So Lorelai, would you like to hear the story of how we found the dog?"

"Just promise me one thing."

"Never lose Paul Anka again? That was sort of what I had in mind as well."

"That wasn't what I was going to initially say but that's a great start."

"What is it, dad?"

"As a responsible dog owner, it is extremely important to etch more than just the family's last name onto a dog pendant. You must include at least the dog's name, as well as a phone number to call in case it goes missing, because well, that obviously happens sometimes."

"Yeah dad, but you see, I was going to etch my landline onto his tag but I wasn't really in the mood to unwillingly give out my number to any potential stalkers and weirdos out there who might see it and think they'll have a chance to hook up with a thirty-something dog owner who just happens to be a woman."

"Oh Lorelai..." Richard shakes his head and goes to the kitchen.

So Lorelai, would you like to hear the story of how we found the dog?" Emily interrupts.

"I thought that was settled over the phone."

"That was the short version."

"Guess I'd better sit down for the long version."

Lorelai moves over to the living room sofa, pulling Paul Anka along.

"Here's what happened. Richard was lounging in his favorite robe all day, doing nothing but reading newspaper after newspaper until I told him to snap out of it and take the ridiculous thing off-"

"This wouldn't happen to be the extended version of the long version, would it?"

"I guess not," Emily says quietly. "Anyway, so we get a call from the Hartford Police Department and he tells us someone's turned in a Polish Lowland Sheepdog with a Gilmore tag. He immediately assumes it's us and completes a Hartford database search for our name and our information pulled up."

"But why would they pull up your information and not mind?"

"Then again, Stars Hollow's not necessarily anywhere near Hartford and apparently we're the only Gilmores in Hartford."

"Point taken," Lorelai says frustratingly. "And then what happened?"

"And then, the dispatcher arrives outside with a kennel and after signing a bunch of papers, out comes Paul Anka."

"Ha, 'out comes Paul Anka.'" Lorelai giggles and stops as she sees Emily's serious expression. "Just that...Rory said the same thing yesterday when we were on the phone."

"Which reminds me.." Emily begins. Lorelai closes her eyes regretfully. "Have you talked to Rory about this?"

"Yes mom, I told her we've found Paul Anka."

"Hmm, we?"

"You and dad." Lorelai rolls her eyes.

"She must be very impressed with our work."

"Although technically, the passerby is the one who really found Paul Anka, not you and dad."

"For once Lorelai, I wish we could bask in our glory without you interfering in it like you always have."

Lorelai looks taken aback. She breathes and sighs. "Well you know, it's getting late. I should be heading back." She gets up and Richard walks in with two glasses of Brandy.

"Lorelai, going so soon?" Richard asks.

"Thanks again for finding Paul Anka and keeping him warm. I'll see you at Friday dinner, dad. Mom. Come on, boy." She gestures for Paul Anka to follow her to the door. Richard turns to Emily, who shrugs. "I guess our work here is done."

"But-"

"Save it for Friday dinner, Richard. I've had enough dog business for tonight. Goodnight." Emily walks past him up the staircase.


	11. Scene 11 Part 1 of 2

Final Scene 11 Part 1

Lorelai pulls up on the driveway and shuts off her headlights. She turns to Paul Anka, who's sitting on the passenger. "Sorry about my mom. You now know she can be a real...handful...at times. Well, most of the time, actually." She shuts off the engine. "Boy, Paul Anka, you sure know how to make the whole town of Stars Hollow go crazy over you. Do you even know how much trouble you've put all of us through?" She pauses. "Of course not, you're a dog. All dogs know is when they're gonna get their bone to chew, or a belly rub after a nice scrubbing in the bucket. Don't get any ideas," she says sternly, pointing at an unassuming Paul Anka. Lorelai sighs and turns to the dog. "You know, I missed you. You've helped me get through that whole empty nest syndrome thing that I thought I would magically be immune to. But it's so true. And being a mom, avoiding the feeling is impossible. It's like someone is taking your heart and repeatedly stepping on it with pink crocs. And that's why I can't have you running away ever again, ok?" Lorelai says to Paul Anka sternly, who is staring out the window and then down to the bottom of the passenger seat. "What did you see while you were running away? What did you hear? What was it like being out on your own? I bet you must have been scared." Lorelai looks over at him, half-expecting a reply. "Sorta reminds me of my own experiences. You know, with Luke, the backwards cap-wearing guy? If only you knew of the many things left unsaid. How there are so many things I want to tell him but I can't. How much I want Luke to want me the same way." She stares straight ahead at her house, taking it in. She turns to Paul Anka. "I just want him to like me...for *me*, you know? Like, not some kind of infatuation type of relationship. I want a real relationship. And with him this time. And with Rory gone and after patching things up with him, I feel like this is a real opportunity to seal the deal. What's your say in this, boy? Talk to me once and make me feel a little better for stupidly talking to you and thinking you'll reply." Paul Anka just huffs and yawns. Lorelai twists her mouth and stares ahead again. "Yeah I agree. Good talk." A few moments later, she gets out of the car and walks around to open the passenger door. Paul Anka eagerly jumps out and they both make their way to the front door. Lorelai opens the door and flicks on the light.

"Home sweet home. Sorry we're out of ginger snaps but I'm sure you've had your fill." Lorelai tosses her key in the glass bowl and takes off her coat, throwing it on the rack. As she makes her way to the kitchen, her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Oh, so glad you answered. I've been trying your house phone for the past half hour." Luke answers, while rummaging through a few boxes in his apartment.

Lorelai peeks over the at the blinking light on the house phone. "And that would explain the 12 missed calls. *Someone's* got a crush."

"Very funny. So is everything alright? Is Paul Anka home safe and sound once again?"

Paul Anka barks a few times. "Evidently," Lorelai replies. "And currently, Paul Anka is running around the house and sniffing every corner. You know, the ol' re-familiarization ritual."

"Wow, that's something your parents were able to find him for you." Luke studies a few papers.

"Definitely something."

A pause. "Did I miss something?" Luke asks, mildly confused while setting down the papers.

"No, nothing at all. Paul Anka's home and that's the important thing."

"Right."

"Except my parents weren't actually the ones who found him."

"Oh, really? So who found him?" Luke straightens up in his seat.

"That's the thing, it's a mystery."

"I'm sure once you tell the mysterious person there's a $1000.00 reward for him, they won't be so anonymous anymore."

"Sounds logical, right?" Lorelai looks over her shoulder, watching Paul Anka furiously eat the day-old dog food in the bowl. "Seems like he's satiating a huge appetite."

"Not surprising, seeing he's been scouting the entire area of Stars Hollow for almost a day."

"Maybe he didn't enjoy the gourmet treats at my parents' house as previously thought."

"Hm," Luke says.

"So you going to Friday dinner with me tomorrow night? Well tomorrow is today since it's past midnight. Anyway, you'd be my guest."

"Right, Friday dinner. Isn't that the one with your mom and dad-"

"And many an awkward silences?"

"Right."

"That would be the one."

"So, are you sure you're up for it?"

"Well, you invited me, so I guess I have to be."

"Gee, I can feel the excitement all the way over here."

"I'd love to," Luke corrects himself.

"Great. I'll drop by the diner tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good. Oh, and Lorelai?"

"Luke?"

"Is there...some sort of...dress code or anything?"

"Just don't wear a Hawaiian shirt, cargo pants, or anything that says 'Est.1987' on it. Oh! And as much as I love it on you 364 days out of the year, no backwards cap."

"Noted. Should I bring a gift of some sort?"

"Just your smile, which you won't have after 30 seconds of being there."

"Good to know," Luke says. "See you then, Lorelai."

"Goodnight." Lorelai hangs up her phone and smiles to herself. She looks at the clock: 12:02am. A moment later, she decides to call Rory.

Rory is passed out on her bed in the apartment she shares with a fellow job intern named Tessa, who's currently not in the room. Rory's phone rings a few times. Rory shifts in the bed a little, waking up. She reaches for the phone, checking the phone ID. She stretches a little and sits up, turning on a light. "Hey mom."

Lorelai gasps. "Oh no, were you sleeping? This one hour difference thing is getting hard to remember."

"No, I'm up. Just a little nap." Rory rubs her eyes and becomes more aware. "So what's the latest?"

"The latest is that the Gilmore family is once again complete!"

"Paul Anka's home? That's great!"

"I know, it's so great looking over and seeing him making a mess with his food. I'm actually looking forward to cleaning it up, I can't believe it."

Rory smiles. "I'm happy for you, mom."

Lorelai smiles and pauses. "Is everything alright over there, hun?"

"Everything's..." Rory pauses, frowning a little while playing with a loose thread on her blanket. "Everything's just great over here."

"But you don't sound like it. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Rory asks more confidently.

"I don't know, I guess it's mom radar."

"Well I mean, of course I'm having a wonderful experience here so far, the food's awesome. The people are awesome. The weather's nice. But at the end of the day, I guess I just can't help but miss home and the epic dog search that doesn't happen often. I guess I just feel like I missed a big part of Stars Hollow history, newspaper coverage and all." Rory pauses while Lorelai frowns. "I guess I just miss you, mom."

Tears well up in Lorelai's eyes, trying to refrain from crying. "I guess I just miss you too, honey. TONS!" Lorelai laughs while wiping away tears. "And contrary to what you might be thinking, I am not crying."

Rory laughs and smiles. A pause.

"Losing Paul Anka for that short amount of time really put things into perspective, Ror. You know? Losing you to Iowa and then losing him? It's been a wave of emotions ever since you've left."

"Aw mom," Rory sighs. "We have to remember that my going away is for a greater cause: getting a paycheck for following the Presidential hopeful and his entourage around."

"Yeah, that's quite something."

"And it's all scary and fun and interesting and challenging and cool. All at the same time. Every single day is different, no day is the same." Rory pauses. "I think you'll feel better once I say...that I think I made the right decision."

Lorelai smiles and looks down at the table. "Where you lead, I will follow."

Rory smiles and looks down. "Thanks for being my number-one fan, mom."

"Anytime." A pause.

"So are you still going to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Ohhhh yeah," Loreali nods sharply.

"I smell revenge."

"I'm inviting Luke."

Lorelai gasps. "No way."

"Yes way. I don't think it's gonna be a big deal." Lorelai shrugs.

"But mom, this is Luke we're talking about. What did grandma do now?"

"She didn't do anything," Lorelai says stubbornly.

Rory crosses an arm over her stomach. "C'mon, she must've done something to provoke this impromptu decision to invite Luke."

"Nope, she's just being regular, old Emily."

"Alrighty then," Rory replies, half satisfied. "Well, I better hit the hay. Another long day tomorrow."

"'Hit the hay.' Ha ha, I get it. Since it's...Iowa and...there're lots of farms there. I'm assuming." Lorelai adds.

On the other line, Rory laughs and yawns. "I had no idea I even made that into a pun."

"Well sleepyhead, I should let you go and resume your line of zzzzz's and I hope you kept track of which number sheep you stopped on."

"Oh, I don't count sheep."

"Good to know. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ror."

"Goodnight, mom."

Lorelai presses the button to hang up. Setting the phone aside, she gets up and walks around the living room, moving to a picture of her and Rory embraced in a hug, both wearing winter sweaters. She takes it off the mantle and smiles while looking at it. Paul Anka comes running up to her side. Lorelai pets him with one hand. "She's great, isn't she?" She continues looking at the picture and smoothing a hand over Paul Anka.

Meanwhile, Rory sits up in bed, looking at the desk over by the window. She moves the blanket away while getting up to the side of the bed, walking over the desk. She focuses on one candid picture from graduation of her and Lorelai looking at one another in mid-laughter. Her smile fades as she remembers that Logan was the one who took the picture. She resumes smiling, recalling that special day. She moves back to her bed, pulling the covers over her and getting comfortable, while still staring at the picture from a distance.

The next day

Lorelai opens the door a crowded Luke's diner, Paul Anka in tow. "What is this, a Hartford business convention overlay?" She asks no one in particular.

Suddenly, everyone turns around. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Lorelai clutches her heart and smiles. "Wow!" She looks around at the people clapping. She sees Taylor, Kirk, Babette, some random diner patrons, Miss Patty, Lane and Zack, and Sookie and Jackson. Sookie runs up to her, embracing her in a hug. "We're so happy for you, Lorelai. We were worried you weren't gonna be here. We've been waiting all morning for you."

"I might have told someone I would be here this morning," Lorelai replies while slowly turning to Luke. "Was all this your doing, Mr. Danes?"

"Maybe," Luke replies while rearranging a few things on the counter.

"So, I'm sure everyone wants to know who the mysterious passerby is who found Paul Anka," Taylor remarks. Everyone agrees in unison.

Lorelai looks back at them blankly. "Uhh..." She begins. "...can't a girl get some coffee around here?" A second later, Babette hands a cup of coffee over to her. "That may have possibly been the fastest service I've ever received in my life." Lorelai smiles earnestly at Babette.

Babette continues. "So tell us, honey. Who's the mystery guy or gal?"

"I honestly cannot say because I honestly do not know. My parents just told me some random person tracked him down and then he was off to Gilmore manor."

"Interesting. You know what they say, over 60% of those who return dogs remain anonymous," Miss Patty remarks.

"Really? I thought it was more like 61% if you want to be really accurate," Kirk adds matter-of-factly. Miss Patty rolls her eyes. Lorelai quietly sips her coffee.

Luke makes his way over to Lorelai, slinging a towel behind his shoulder. "So, tonight's the big night."

"Yeah, it should be casual. Nothing too serious, so don't feel like you need to pull a last-minute chicken out excuse."

"Darn. Plan's folded," Luke jokes.

Lorelai sets down her coffee, folding her hands. "So. Whatcha wearing?"

"I was thinking my bright yellow dress shirt with my camouflage pants, as well as my equally-yellow mountain hiking boots."

"Ok, not only is that a Gilmore faux pas, that is definitely a fashion faux pas."

"Hmm I don't know. I thought it seemed sensible."

Lorelai points her spoon at him. "No."

"Ok, ok. I guess I'll settle wearing my dark blue blazer and tie, and my gray shirt and dark blue jeans," Luke offers.

Lorelai lifts her hand to fake hold a microphone. "You, sir, have been nominated as next month's featured GQ model."

Luke blushes.

"Luke, that sounds incrediby sexy and macho and business-y. All at the same time. I can hardly wait," Lorelai looks over at Paul Anka, panting. "See? Even Paul Anka's salivating at the idea."

"Ok, that's just weird." Luke begins cleaning a table.

Lorelai shrugs and begins to get up. "I would love to stay for the rest of this party, but I've gotta get to the Inn." Lorelai moves over to Luke for a quick kiss. "See you at 5?"

"Like we've planned." Luke kisses her back. "See you later, Lor."

Lorelai smiles while walking out of the diner with Paul Anka, passing Miss Patty and Kirk having an intense discussion about dogs and statistics.

"So it turns out the crazy dog lady was Lorelai?"

"Apparently, Zack. But let's leave out the word 'crazy,' alright?"

"Fair enough. Oh hey guess what?"

"I dont know. You grew two more earlobes?"

"No even better. Our band just got called to play Hartford tomorrow night."

"Congratlations, Zack."

"Thanks, man. But just promise me you won't tell Lane about this. She's expecting me to be home with the babies this weekend but I'm not so sure I can watch them with her the entire weekend."

"Zack, I'm no expert here, but shouldn't you be obligated to tell your wife anything and everything? I mean, she is your wife after all."

"Yeah true, but marriage is all about trust and balance in freedom, right?"

"Yeah...right..."Luke replies.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be thinking about proposing to Lorelai sometime? Didn't she propose to you one time before?"

Luke stops and sighs. "Maybe I would get around it if I didn't have so much work to do around here." He looked sternly at Zack.

"Point taken." Zack gathers a few dishes and enters the kitchen, leaving Luke to look out the window and ponder.


	12. Scene 11 Part 2 of 2

I hope you guys enjoyed this first episode of Season 8. Let me know if you want me to begin work on episode 2!

Final Scene Part 2 of 2

Meanwhile in Iowa, early evening

"So Rory, are you excited about the first day on the job?"

Rory stirs her vanilla latte with a wooden stick. "I mean I feel ready but at the same time, it's such a leap and becoming a reality that I'm actually going to complete my first assignment, you know?."

"That's how it goes and that's totally normal. I mean, I remember my first journalism assignment." Michelle Newmann slowly stirs her drink, looking at it intently. "Two years ago, headline: Boston Woman Wins $10 million in Lawsuit over False Advertising."

Rory sits back and crosses her arms, listening intently.

"At first, everything from the cameras to the lights to the people yelling at you behind the cameras to look this way and that was just so intense and intimidating."

"Wow, I never knew."

"Yeah but don't worry. I was more thrown into that than anything. My dad's passion sometimes gets in the way of his rationality. It'll be a cinch. You'll see." She looks at her watch. "Whoa, journalism time *is* a real thing. I've gotta meet a staff member 5 minutes ago."

"Ok, I'll walk back with you, I was just about to head out myself." Rory gathers her belongings and her drink, sneaking in a sip. She matches Michelle's pace. "So, does anything happen on Friday nights?"

Michelle keeps walking. "I don't think so, I mean with this being post-college and everything. I think the most exciting thing is equivalent to Grandfather's story time around the candlelight."

"Oh," Rory frowns. "I should've known. So, no parties or initiations or anything?"

"Nope. The only partying I'll probably be doing tonight is going over my dad's fiscal reports he faxed over to me and listening to Frank Sinatra."

"Fiscal reports?"

"I'm minoring in Financing."

"And I am suddenly intimidated."

"Why are you suddently intimidated, Rory? I should be intimidated by *you.* You have the license and right to rub your Yale-ness in my face if you felt like it."

"Yeah but I never thought of double-majoring."

"It's not what it's cracked up to be. I'm thinking of dropping anyway."

"Well, suit yourself. But I don't think you should just give up."

"It's not giving up. It's finding what I personally enjoy and personally, I don't enjoy the seriousness that comes with Financing. I'd like to stay young while I'm young. And so far, I feel like it's aged me by 5 years. Long nights, long formulas, bulky calculators...I'm so over it." Michelle says, opening the door to the main building.

"Yeah, math hasn't always been my strongest point. Although the B+ in Calculus has shown to be an exception," Rory says.

Michelle smiles as she takes one last sip of her drink, handing the cup to Rory. "Thanks Rory. And as a newbie journalist, expect more of those handed to you." Michelle smiles, winks and continues walking. Rory slows her walk and smiles appreciatively, finding the nearest garbage can to throw it away. Rory begins to take a few more sips from her drink when her phone rings. She finishes one last sip and also throws her cup away. She retrieves her phone, not pausing to look at caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ace. Just a friendly reminder to take better care of your belongings. Dogs shouldn't go too far from home without a leash."

Rory freezes, her eyes getting wide.

********Meanwhile in Stars Hollow, early evening***********

"Maybe I should have worn those yellow boots. I feel too formal for Friday dinner."

Lorelai and Luke are on their way to Friday dinner.

"Luke, unfortunately there is no time for a wardrobe change. You're on in 5 minutes."

"I am aware of that, Lorelai."

"You look great, ok? Like a million bucks. Something my parents would certainly agree with."

A pause. "What if they don't like me, Lor?"

"Trust me, they will like you. And if they don't, I will make them like you. Even if I have to spoonfeed them." Lorelai focuses on the road.

"So wait, what are your parents' names again? I don't want to get them mixed up."

"Richard and Emily." Lorelai nods and pauses. "And I'm not quite sure how you could mix that up."

"Do I say: 'Hello Mister Gilmore, Mrs. Gilmore' or 'Hello Richard Gilmore, Emily Gilmore,' or 'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore' or 'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Richard and Emily Gilmore?'

"Brain overload over here."

"Sorry."

"I don't know. I never had to think about it. I guess just what comes out naturally."

"Right. So I'll say 'hello Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore.'"

"The correct suffixes and the correct last name. Sounds good to me." Lorelai turns onto the street. "I hope you like filet mignon with orange shavings."

"Why? Is that what we're having tonight?"

"According to my mom two nights ago, yep. Unless she had a sudden change in catering."

"Hm, I don't know. Sounds highly exquisite. And expensive. And anything expensive has to be good, right?"

"Not necessarily. Try caviar and pate together, you'll be wishing for a Big Mac with real gold flecks in the secret sauce."

"Gotcha." Luke reaches for Lorelai's hand. "Hey." Lorelai turns to Luke.

"Hey back, mister." Lorelai smiles while folding her hand into his.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for accepting." Lorelai smiles and sighs as she single-handedly turns into the driveway. Her smile soon disappears. "What in the-"

She slows her drive up the driveway to see numerous types of cars parked in the front. a Hummer, a convertible Mercedes, a red Porsche, a black Maserati, a dark gray Audi A4, a white BMW, and a silver Jaguar.

"It's not my birthday, unfortunately," Lorelai says somewhat sadly, yet confused.

"Is there a party or some type of soiree you didn't tell me about?"

"I don't think so. My parents didn't even tell *me* about any of this."

"Or did someone rob a luxury car dealership? I must've counted at least 3 Mercedes so far."

Lorelai parks her car a little ways off the driveway since most of the front part of the house was pre-occupied with strangers'. "How soon they forget their own daughter," Lorelai huffs under her breath as she hastily gets out of the car while hugging her white scarf over her red dress. "This is definitely not the shoe of choice to walk up a steep driveway." She says, focusing on her white heels. Luke offers his hand. "Thanks," Lorelai whispers.

"Maybe it's a celebratory party. You know, for finding Paul Anka."

"Please. I don't remember the last time my parents ever threw me a surprise party." Lorelai's phone begins to ring. Lorelai sighs while walking up the driveway. "Ugh, ignore it. Must be Michel or something. I told him to not worry about the Haddens reservation tonight." They finally make it to the door. She nervously fixes her hair and readjusts her scarf.

"Hey," Luke says, putting both hands on her shoulders. "You look absolutely wonderful tonight."

"Thanks, Luke." Lorelai kisses him. She rings the doorbell and then pauses, placing an ear to the door. She gasps. "I hear a lot of voices in there that are several octaves lower than usual."

Luke swallows. "You don't think-"

The door opens. "Lorelai!" Emily smiles then drops once she sees Luke. "Luke."

Luke nods and smiles weakly.

"I didn't know you'd have a guest tonight, Lorelai," Emily says in a low, somewhat disapproving tone. She turns to Luke. "How nice of you to...join us...this evening." Emily glances at Lorelai, somewhat waiting for an explanation. Luke and Lorelai exchange glances. "Well," Emily sighs and smiles. "at least you've decided on the traditional red dress. This will make for quite an interesting night." She spins on her heel. Luke and Lorelai follow nervously.

"You were able to park ok, right Lorelai? Pardon all of the cars." They continue to walk towards the main hall.

"Mom, what exactly are those cars doing out there? Did you saddle up the European Car Showcase Convention?" Lorelai asks, slowly taking off her sash. Emily walks a little bit faster ahead, then claps her hands twice, joining Richard on the other side of the room. Immediately the voices fade and silence ensues. Lorelai and Luke enter the room. Lorelai gasps.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my daughter, Lorelai Gilmore." All of the men in the room are dressed in suit and tie. All well-groomed, and all holding a glass of wine in their hands. Lorelai continues to stare, frozen. Luke is equally frozen.

"Lorelai, please introduce yourself to these fine men."

Lorelai could not say anything. She could not move. Luke looks down and clears his throat.

"Uh," Lorelai begins. "Good evening all. I am...indeed...the daughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore," Lorelai begins. Then Luke turns to Lorelai, taking both of her hands into his. He gets down on one knee. Lorelai gasps. "Luke..."

"Lorelai Gilmore," he turns to all of the men in the room briefly. He focuses his attention back to Lorelai. "Will you marry me?"

Emily places a hand up to her mouth, Richard looking on in moderate disbelief. Lorelai's phone begins to ring again. Lorelai and Luke keep their eyes on one another, everything unmoving other than the sound of Lorelai's ringtone.


End file.
